¡Era hasta antinatural! ¡Imposible!
by Bella Valentia
Summary: ¿Logan y Quinn besándose?En que universo paralelo estaba permitido eso en ninguno ¡Era hasta antinatural! ¡Imposible! Pero Quinn habiendo tantos chicos te  fijas en esto, en esto, ¡Oh por Dios Quinn! ¡Es Logan!Como caíste tan bajo regalo para Adrisstbdt


Antes de todo quiero aclarar que este es un one shot para una amiga muy especial que conocí por casualidad por esta web hace más de dos años si la memoria no me falla y esta tan loca como yo si no es que más y le gusta tanto HP como a mí y está obsesionada con el quogan como yo este es un regalo por su cumpleaños que dentro de lo estresada que me tiene la Universidad lo escribí y esto es para una chica muy creativa y deberían leer lo que ella escribe y sin más preámbulo ella es: **adrisstbdt** **(y sé que aun falta tiempo para que sea oficialmente tú cumple, pero si no lo subo pronto no sé si podre luego, además no pensé que lo escribiría tan rápido xD y como está terminado lo subo para que los disfrutes y el resto también )**

**ANTES QUE ME OLVIDE ES ALTERNATIVO** se basa en el Quinn Extraña a Mark , pero en este Capítulo "ALTERNATIVO" , ya que sale Chase, ya que por un comentario de él hará que Logan haga algo, aunque al final no se atreve mejor lean

* * *

><p><strong>¡Era hasta antinatural! ¡Imposible!<strong>

Era una tarde normal en PCA la mayoría de sus alumnos estaban en clases, haciendo deportes u otros no tenían el menor interés de estar en clases y estaban paseando en su jetx y este era el caso de Logan Reese.

Logan era un amigo que muchos deseaban, pero no porque fuera buen amigo, sino que por el dinero que le daba su padre, pero aunque fuera uno de los chicos más ricos de PCA no tenía algo que muchos quisieran una chica que lo amara, por quien es y no por lo que le podría dar el a ella.

A las lejanías de las personas había una chica que parecía estar muy triste y parecía que a nadie le importaba lo que le sucedía o eso creía ella, pero en un momento que nadie lo esperara se acerco él, si quien esta pensado se acerco Logan quien pasaba por ese lugar.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto el Chico quitándose el casco-  
>-¡Si!-Chillo la chica—sigue tu camino ¡déjame sola! -<br>-¿Estuviste llorando?- a pesar de la negativa se sienta junto a ella en el banco-  
>-¡No!-grito la chica-¡déjame!-<br>-Vamos, Quinn cuéntame- insistió Logan-  
>-Como si te interesara -dijo Quinn-<br>-Quinn cuéntame, confía en mí-rogo el chico-  
>-Mark termino conmigo-respondió Quinn-<br>-Ah, si supe que te dejo-le dijo Logan, la chica lo miro molesta y el corrigió lo que había dicho-  
>-Si supe que Mark termino contigo<br>-Si, después de dos largos años-dijo Quinn-  
>-Y por qué te dej-comenzaba Logan y al ver la mirada de Quinn cambio rápidamente lo que iba decir-¿Por qué terminaron ?<br>-Porque se ha enamorado de Brooke- contesto Quinn  
>-¡Oh esta que arde! dijo Logan ,la chica lo sentencio con la mirada –Quiero decir que no es fea<br>-Supongo que no puedo enfadarme con Mark por terminar conmigo- decia Quinn-  
>-Si te hace sentir mejor , yo creo que Mark es idiota- confeso Logan-<br>-¡ya sé que le odias!- grito la chica-  
>-No le odio –se defendió el chico- quiero decir que es idiota por terminar contigo<br>-¿Por qué dices todo esto?-pregunto Quinn intrigada no era normal que Logan no la insultara-  
>-No sé , quiero decir que… ósea mira sabemos que eres rara-decía Logan nervioso ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo nervioso con la nerd? , la chica pareció molestarse, pero siguió escuchando-pero eres lista, eres bonita y divertida<br>-Gracias-dijo ella, algo confundida aun -  
>-De nada<br>-¿Y porque estas vestida así ?  
>- Eh.. Porque… porque quería competir con Brooke- confeso la chica apartando la mirada-<br>Logan sin percatarse de lo que hacía tomo los lentes de la chica y se los puso y no pudo evitar decir "Esa es mi Quinn" y ninguno de los dos pudo controlar lo que paso luego, sin ser consientes de lo que sucedía se dejaron llevar , cuando pudieron reaccionar se dieron cuenta que se estaban besando.  
>-¡Esta ha sido el día más raro del mundo!-expreso Logan y Quinn solo asintió-<p>

Logan tomo su jetx y se subió a él como si su vida dependería de ello mientras que Quinn se ponía a correr en la dirección opuesta ¿Qué rayos habían hecho? ¿Por qué se habían besado? ¿Momento de debilidad o lastima? Se preguntaban ambos y aun peor por la cabeza se ambos paso una pregunta que los aterrorizó ¿Desde cuándo se gustaban?

Mientras tanto en las habitación de chicos un pensativo Logan estaba acostado en su litera meditando que era lo que había pasado y ¿Por qué demonios había besado a Quinn? Y lo peor que le encantaría que sucediera nuevamente ¿Estaba enloqueciendo? ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de ver a Quinn como la nerd y paso a verla como mujer? Y la pregunta que lo asustaba aun más ¿Le gustaba Quinn?

A la mente de Logan comenzaron a venir recuerdos de Quinn y el y en su mayoría eran discusiones, pero por algún motivo que no quería aceptar esos momentos lo hacían sonreír y suspirar.

-Logan- comenzaba Michael-

Logan parecía no que no respondería como si estuviera en otro mundo o pensado, aunque eso viniendo era extraño viniendo de él.

¡Logan!-grito Michael-  
>-¡Que sucede! –respondió un sobre saltado Logan- ¡No me grites!<br>-¡Pero, si no me respondes!-respondió Michael-  
>-¿Que quieres? Es que estaba pensado-respondió Logan-<br>-Si has visto mis pelotitas eh.. momento -comenzó Michael-¿Tú piensas?  
>-¡Si pienso! , porque te sorprende ¡No me respondas! gruño Logan-<br>-¿Qué te pasa?- indago Michael-  
>-¡Que te importa!-gruño Logan nuevamente-<br>-Bastaba con decir que no las habías visto –respondió pacíficamente Michael y salió en de la habitación-  
>La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Logan gruño nuevamente pensado que era Michael:<br>-te dije que no me pasa nada  
>-¿Logan?-pregunto una voz femenina la que Logan pareció reconocer de inmediato-<br>-¿¡Qué!-Gruño-  
>-Uh! Que humor quería saber si habías visto mis apuntes de Química- le respondió Quinn sin mirarlo a la cara estaba bastante a avergonzada por dos cosas la primera no estaba buscando sus apuntes y lo segundo se moría por besarlo nuevamente-<p>

-¡No! No he visto tus tontos apuntes- gruño, pero antes que terminara de hablar Quinn ya había salido de la habitación –

A los días posteriores Logan de reprochaba en voz alta la mala actitud que había tenido con Quinn respecto a sus apuntes de Química y no haberla tratado de mejor manera si aunque lo negara sentía "algo" por ella.

-Bien hecho Logan, ¡Te felicito!- se decía a asimismo- te viene a ver y te comportas como un tarado-  
>-Hasta que aceptaste que eras un tarado –respondió una voz masculina-<br>-¿Chase? ¿Qué haces acá?  
>-Volví por Zoey- respondió -<br>-Urrgg que empalagoso –respondió – eh.. Tengo cosas que hacer adiós

Logan salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque que estaba en PCA con el fin de distraerse y entender lo que le estaba sucediendo, la situación era bastante extraña de todas las chicas de PCA ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en ella? Sin darse cuenta estaba aceptado que Quinn para él era alguien más que una científica chiflada y aunque quisiera negarlo le gustaría besarla nuevamente, pero ella era una chica inteligente no se fijaría en el aunque fuera el último chico de PCA ni siquiera de PCA del mundo, a lo lejos vio a alguien que le pareció muy familiar era Quinn quien parecía estar leyendo un libro que la tenía muy concentrada y se acerco a ella y para poder observarla de más cerca.  
>-¿Puedo sentarme? –pregunto Logan-<br>-Si, si ya me iba- respondió Quinn-  
>-No quiero que te vayas- comenzó Logan- Creo que debemos hablar<br>-¿Hablar?¿Hablar de qué?-pregunto Quinn-  
>-De lo que…–<p>

Pero nunca supo que quiso decir el chico, porque Quinn hizo algo que ninguno de los dos pensaría que ella llegaría hacer, si se a riesgo a besar a Logan con mucho temor a que él se apartara y saliera corriendo como ya había pasado hace algunos días, pero él se quedo ahí respondiendo al beso y es más tomo una de sus manos.

-¿Logan que estamos haciendo?-pregunto Quinn-  
>-Shh- le respondió Logan poniendo uno de sus dedos en su boca y la comenzó a besar nuevamente-<br>A la distancia alguien observaba la escena y no podría creer lo que veía ¿Logan y Quinn besándose? En que universo paralelo estaba permitido eso en ninguno ¡Era hasta antinatural! ¡Imposible! Sin olvidar que era raro, la persona que los estaba observando comenzó acercarse cada vez más y más para comprobar si lo que veía era cierto, pero estaba segura que estaba alucinando él y ella era algo imposible.

Lola comenzó apurar su paso no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de chantajearlos, pero Logan y Quinn pensaban que nadie los observaba y se tomaron de las manos como si fueran algo más que amigos , porque estaba claro que ellos amigos ya no eran.  
>-Esto es extraño –confeso Logan-<br>-Si demasiado y ¿Sabes lo peor?- respondió Quinn-  
>-¿Qué?<br>-Que me gusta-respondió Quinn-  
>Logan se acerco a más a Quinn la tomo por su cintura y comenzó a besarla nuevamente total en ese lugar nadie los vería o eso creían ellos.<br>-¿Quieren dejarse o me vomitare?- les dijo una voz muy familiar e hizo que interrumpieran el beso-  
>- ¿Pero qué diablos?-comenzó Logan separándose de Quinn- ¡Hola Lola!<br>-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Pregunto Lola sabiendo lo obvio-  
>-Es una obra –le respondió Quinn rápidamente-<br>-Interesante-respondió Lola fingiendo que les creía-y se llama como el tarado sale con la chiflada díganme la verdad  
>-Es complicado- comenzaba Quinn-<br>-Pero Quinn habiendo tantos chicos te fijas en esto, en esto, ¡Oh por Dios Quinn! ¡Es Logan! Como caíste tan bajo-respondió Lola sentándose junto "a la pareja"-  
>-Lola no es tú problema seguro tú no caíste bajo te recuerdo que sales con Vince ¿Y que si me gusta Logan?-respondió Quinn- ¡No es tú problema!<br>-¿Te gusto?-pregunto Logan-  
>-Pensé que te había quedado claro con los besos-respondió Quinn melosamente-<br>-Uiu uiu no quería saber eso –grito Lola- ¡Ves es estúpido!  
>-No si, pero quería escucharlo-respondido Logan con un tono arrogante- tú también me gustas<br>-Aww ¡Qué lindo!-respondió Quinn-  
>-Pueden esperar a que me valla para decirse las cosas melosas-exigió Lola-esto es demasiado raro hasta para ti Quinn<p>

Antes que Quinn o Logan pudiera hacer algo Lola se había levantado gritando ¡Logan y Quinn son pareja y la más rara! ¡Si son pareja!  
>-¿Qué hacemos Logan?-pregunto Quinn-<br>-Nada-respondió-  
>-Pero se enterara toda la academia lo .de..-dudo- ¿Qué somos?<br>-Buen punto… em.. Quinn.. emm…-comenzaba Logan-  
>-¿Estabas jugando conmigo?<br>-No , Quinn me es difícil primera vez que siento algo tan potente por alguien que me hizo perder la cabeza.. emm Quinn… eh… emm. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Emm si eso lo que te pregunte- vacilaba Logan-

-Si quiero, aunque esto es raro-comenzó Quinn-  
>-Lo es, seguro ya se enteraron todos- respondió Logan quien ayudo a Quinn a levantarse- Lola no es lo que se llama reservada<p>

Los dos retomaron el camino hacia al comedor de PCA donde seguro todos se habían enterado de la nueva y rara pareja.

-¡Que es cierto! Yo los vi a Logan y Quinn besándose-relataba Lola-¡Que los vi!  
>-Lo que digas Lola, lo que tu digas-le respondía Chase-<br>-¡Que los vi!  
>-Lola no tomaras más café cortado antes de estudiar te hace mal-respondía Zoey quien estaba apoyada en Chase quien le acariciaba el cabello-<br>-¡Que los vi!- grito-  
>-Yo le creo a Lola-respondió Michael-<br>-¿Por qué?-pregunto Zoey-  
>-Date vuelta<br>-¡Oh mi Dios!-grito Zoey- Logan y Quinn de la mano  
>-¿Muy raro?-pregunto Logan-<br>-¿Pero cómo ? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Logan no estás jugando verdad? ¿Y Mark? -Preguntaba Zoey algo histérica-¿Quinn no tienes amnesia o algo?¿Quinn, pero que diablos te pasa? Mira es Logan, el idiota, el tarado  
>-Oye no trates así-respondió Quinn-<br>-¡Logan responde! -exigió histérica Zoey-  
>-No –respondió Logan- No estoy jugando yo quiero a Quinn ¿Tan raro es?<br>-Si bástate raro-respondió Chase-  
>-Pero raro o no, me gusta –respondió Logan-<br>-¿Pero como sucedió esto? Indago Zoey-  
>-Es una larga historia ya abra tiempo de contárselas-respondió Quinn-<p>

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<br>¿Tomates?  
>Por cada Reviews Logan sonríe no lo olviden!<br>KariiHoney**


End file.
